


unwell

by analogical_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: unwell by matchbox 20 songficlogan is in the middle of grief.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	unwell

**Author's Note:**

> it sad boy hours so how do I deal with them by writing logan angst.

Logan lay on his bed it was 11 pm and he had not moved he been awake since 3 am.

all day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall. 

He looked over at the pictures on his wall. There were group ones and ones with only one person in it. His favtior was the one with all of them. Patton, Roman, Rmues, Janus, and Virgil.  
All night hearing voices telling me

That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something

Logan knew he shouldn’t have gotten more sleep but he didn’t want to face the nightmares. He could hear say “you should listen to your own words and get some rest nerd”

Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown

Logan could feel the tears coming. He thought he would have cry them all out by now but they just keep coming. 

And I don't know why  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell

He felt like he was going crazy but he knew he wasn’t it was just the grief process. 

But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me

Hopefully one day he beable to at least pretend to be okay. 

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care

He got up knowing that he needed food, not that he was hungry but he didn’t eat at all yesterday. 

But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be, me. 

He looked at the kitchen it was full of dishes but he didn’t feel like dealing with that he put on a jacket and shero and walked out the door.  
I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train

He got onto the train and sat down “Virgil would hate to see you like this” he said to himself 

And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper

The others use to come to visit him. To make sure he was okay. But he wasn’t and everyone knew that. At least he didn’t hear Janus and Remus whispering like he always heard Patton and Roman

And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind

Logan got off the train and when into his and Virgil favtatior coffee shop

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell

After ordering tea and bagel he walked the boot at the back of the shop

But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me

He looked at the people walking, he remember those times Virgil and him would people watch and make up stories about their lives

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care

He could feel himself start to cry again. 

But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be

The lady gave him his drink and food, he thanked her. 

I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away

Patton had talked about how Logan just needed to get away. Logan knew he meant well but he saw Virgil everywhere nowhere would be away enough. 

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell

He knew there was nothing he could do to stop this grief. 

But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me

It just took time he needed to feel all this no matter how painful. 

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care

It was so painful he felt like someone cut out his heart. 

But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be

He didn’t think he would ever be able to go back to how he was. 

Hey, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell


End file.
